Amnesia Wakeup
by DeCielo
Summary: Kakashi wakes with Amnesia, learns he's 'married' ,and that he has 6 kids, all in one day. Will the copy ninja remember the last 16 years? Warning-Contains Shonen-Ai and mentions of Mpreg *Discontinued for the time being. Sorry everyone :(*
1. Chapter 1

A.N.-I do mean to finish my other story, but I was struck with inspiration for this. It probably won't be long. This pairing is another one of my favorites. Also, I normally write in first person, but I want to try third, so if I mess up, I AM SO SORRY.

Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Naruto-the manga or the anime. I only own a small bear named Kenji-kun and a large dog named Hachiko-san.(Both are stuffed by the way).

Warning-Also this is Shonen-Ai and mpreg.

____________________________________________________________________

"......Un....." Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. The odd glow that always seems to lite hospital rooms told him his location immediately. He sat up slowly before grabbing his head in pain. It felt like a boulder had been dropped on his head.

"Kakashi? You awake?" Kakashi turned towards the familar voice. He saw someone sit down in a chair and roll over to him. It seemed to be a nurse.

"Un...." The copy-nin moaned painfully. The lady placed a folder she was holding on the stand and reach over to his head. She gently touched the back and Kakashi flinched. It hurt there.

"How does it feel?" she asked dropping her hands and picking the folder back up.

"It hurts." Kakashi stated plainly. He looked over at the nurse surprisely not recognizing her. He didn't have too much time to think when he heard a loud voice talking outside the door.

"Is he awake? Let me see him, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi knew that voice well. It was no one other than Konoha's blonde Kyuubi container. The door busted open and Naruto bounced in. Kakashi's heart stopped at the sight of him. This wasn't the young ninja he knew. But this guy looked exactly like Naruto.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked astonished. "Is that you?" The blonde looked at him grin slowly fading. Turning towards the nurse, who was still sitting there.

"Memory loss?" The blonde asked confused. The nurse nodded and then walked out the door. Walking over, Naruto sat on Kakashi's bed. "Kakashi, what's the last thing you remember?"

Kakashi thought a moment before replying,"You had just passed you Chunnin exams." Naruto looked stunned.

"Wow....That was 16 years ago..." he murmured. Kakashi looked pale.

"You mean I've been out sixteen years?" he asked grimacing.

"Of course not." said a new voice. Both males turned to it. A tall, slender doctor with pink hair looked at the from the doorway. A young girl followed her into the room before sitting on the floor in the corner. Kakashi paid her no attention, focusing only on the doctor.

"Sakura?" the masked man asked in disbelief.

"Hey Kakashi." She sat down in the chair previously occupied by the nurse who had left. "Okay Kakashi, here's the deal. You were on a mission when you got hit by a rock in the back of the head. You've been out 2 days, but due to the hit you're suffering from memory loss. Apparently since the last thing you remember is Naruto passing the Chunnin exams, you're missing alot." She looked at her folder. "Anyways, you'll be here until you're head heals." She stood up hastily. Leaning over to Naruto, Sakura whispered something to him before leaving the small room. Naruto still just sat on the bed looking deep in thought. He turned to Kakashi,

"Well...I guess I should fill you in. In a summarized story, you're married with six kids, I just got married to Sakura, hehe, we're expecting our first. I'm Hokage and you're still a Jounin. That about covers it." Naruto stood up rubbing the back of his head, and nodded to the door."I got to go back to work. It's about time for the academy to get off anyways. Iruka will be by soon." He waved at Kakashi before practically dashing out the door leaving the older man seemingly alone.

"Huh...? I'm married? With kids?" Kakashi was astonished. He had to be dreaming. It wasn't like him to dream like this, but this seemed so out there. Kakashi was lost in thought when he heard a voice talking.

"Surprised, huh?" Kakashi turned to see the young girl who was sitting on the floor.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Your daughter." The girl stated plainly. Kakashi looked stunned at the girl, who got up and walked over to the bed. Her hair was a chocolate brown color and her eyes also brown. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing plain shinobi clothes. Her forehead protector was around her neck. "My name's Rin."

"My...daughter...?" Kakashi looked amazed. "Great, I'm out for a little while and I wake up with a daughter."

"Well, technically, you have 5 sons too, but..." Rin looked at Kakashi. "I'm glad you're okay." She muttered softly before turning to leave.

"Wait. Sit down." Kakashi pointed to the chair next to the bed. He sat up slowly, the pain in his head easing. Rin sat down in the chair. "Now, tell me something, who did I marry? I never used to date, so how did I get married?" Rin just smirked.

"Well, you aren't technically married. You just signed life partnership papers, which is pretty much like marrige." She smiled before continuing. "You and Iruka have been together 15 years."

"Iruka?" Kakashi looked confused before he realized who they were talking about. "You mean the Chunnin who works at the academy and in the mission room? He's hot." The last part was muttered but Rin still smirked when she heard it.

"I'm glad you think that Kakashi." said another voice from behind them. They turned to see the object of their conversation standing at the doorway. "Rin, Sasuke is looking for you, you were supposed to train with him today." Rin jumped up hastily before rushing to the door..

"I totally forgot, I'll see you later Baba." She waved as she ran out the door.. Iruka turned away from the door, having watched her go, and turned to the man on the bed. Smiling sadly, the Chunnin walked over to Kakashi's bedside, sitting on the end. With large brown eyes he peered over at Kakashi shyly.

"You seem to be feeling better. Considering you're now awake that is." Iruka chuckled. Kakashi still watching him with amazement. It was real quiet for a second, neither saying a word. Suddenly Kakashi turned and looked Iruka directly in the eye surprised.

"How do we have six kids?! We're both guys!" Iruka chuckled again smiling at Kakashi's question.

"It's a long story. I'm not even going to bother telling you. Hopefully you'll remember it soon." Kakashi seemed to take that well, but suddenly a look of horror flashed across his face. In a whisper he said,

"Please tell me I'm seme." Iruka blushed before nodding. Kakashi had always topped, mostly because of his dominant personality. Kakashi relaxed when he heard this. "So, how much longer to I have to be in this stupid place?" Iruka, who had been looking at the floor since the previous question, looked back up at the copy nin.

"Not long, 2 days tops. Sakura says that if you behave yourself you might even get to go home tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi nodded, wondering what 'home' would be like.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Well, my day's been interesting. First there was a fight at school and two kids got suspended, then the was a drug raid across the street. I'm not kidding when I say that there were SWAT team members with gas masks on rushing out of a van and across the lawn toward the house. Funny thing is, the most random people showed up. I mean seriously, why would there be a fire truck and dog warden for a DRUG raid. Makes no sense ^_^

Anywho, I feel I must apologize for anyone who thought this was a IruKaka, but I really can't see Kakashi as the uke, unless of course, it is with Gai, but seeing as I won't write that pairing in the near future, this and all my stories with this pairing will be KakaIru. Also thanks for all my reviews, uh I luv ya all.

Also I have to say that Ryu-Earth, your comment was my fav. So I'm going to use your name (Ryu) in my fic. Keep you eyes open and your ears shut(because they wouldn't be neccessary).

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Kakashi, You ready to go?" Sasuke asked. He and Sakura had just walked into Kakashi's room. Sakura was checking Kakashi's head, making sure it was healed enough so he could be released. Kakashi looked puzzled at Sasuke, then nodded. He hopped up off the bed.

"I can go?" he asked Sakura. The medic nodded.

"Just take it easy Kakashi. No missions for awhile." After this was said Sakura left the room, leaving the two guys alone. Sasuke started to leave, giving Kakashi no time to ponder. Kakashi quickly followed him out the door, down the hallway and out of the hospital. When they got outside, Sasuke slowed his pace down, letting the older man catch-up. They were silent for a moment, then Kakashi finally quietly said,

"It's good to see you back, Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled softly.

"I thought the tension in the air was weird. Sorry, I forgot you have amnesia. I came back when I was 17, so it was like, 14 years ago. I married shortly after, so now I've got three kids, a loving wife, and a dog that drives me nuts. I'm not going anywhere." Kakashi smiled in astoundment, he'd never seen Sasuke so happy before.

"Who did you marry?" Kakashi asked him, curiously, wondering which fangirl had snagged Sasuke's heart.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke said happily. Kakashi's eyebrows raised and Sasuke looked at him."You were expecting some fangirl, weren't you?" Kakashi nodded silently, wondering whatever happened to Sasuke's fangirls. It didn't matter though, because they soon stopped in front of a house with a large backyard. It seemed a little out of place for the village, but not so it was odd. Sasuke went up to the door, and walked in. Kakashi followed nervously, but relaxed slightly when Rin came in.

"Hey dad, sensei." She greeted them, then turning to Sasuke said, "I can't go train till Kurenai-san gets here, she's babysitting Masaru today." Sasuke nodded and plopped down on the couch. Kakashi remained standing awkwardly. All of a sudden a kid rushed into the room.

"Dad!" the child called before running over and hugging his leg."I'm glad you're back." Kakashi looked at the child, he had silverish hair that stuck straight up, with dark brown eyes. Looking closely, Kakashi noticed that the kid looked like his own mother in the face. Kakashi smiled at the kid not knowing if the kid noticed the smile under his mask. The small child must have because he smiled right back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rin jumped up to answer it, and opened it revealing a familiar face, Kurenai.

The kunoichi turned to the kid, "You ready to go Masaru?" she asked. Masaru nodded, and hugging Kakashi's leg one more time he left with Kurenai waving to Rin and Sasuke as he walked out the door. Rin shut the door and walked back to Kakashi.

"Alright Dad, I'll see you later. Relax, read, whatever. Baba will be home at the same time as Kouya and Tetsu. Who knows when Ryuu will be home so." Rin picked up a bag on the floor, and turned to Sasuke. He stood up, turning to Kakashi.

"Later Kakashi." With this both he and Rin left the house, leaving Kakashi alone. Kakashi looked around the room, feeling slightly more comfortable because of a daja vu feeling he had. The room seemed to be a living room of sorts, with a couch, coffee table, and large bookshelf that really had more ninja things then books. Going over to the bookshelf, he noticed something that caught his eye. It was a silver frame, and picking it up, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. In the frame was a family picture. Kakashi recognized himself, Iruka, Rin, and the baby in the picture he assumed was Masaru. Flipping the picture over, he read the inscription,_ Hatake Family, Ryuu and Rin-12, Daiki-10, Kouya-7, Tetsu-5, Masaru-2_. Flipping the frame back over, he looked more carefully at the picture, trying to see who was who. Kakashi assumed the the boy standing next to Rin, was Ryuu, her twin, only by the fact that they were the same height, because they certainly didn't look alike. Rin looked alot like Iruka, but Ryuu looked more like Kakashi. Kakashi picked out the younger boys before smiling and putting the frame back.

Walking into a doorway, Kakashi looked to see a large kitchen/dining area. The room had the usual things for a kitchen, sink, fridge, counter, etc, on the one side of the room. On the other was a large table with several seats around it. Kakashi walked over to the refridgerator. The door was covered by random papers stuck on by magnets. Looking closer, the copy-ninja identified these as more pictures, academy report cards, artwork done by small children, and a grocery list which had several items written on it, such as milk and bread.

Kakashi noticed one picture that had him in it. The picture showed him attempting to teach one of the boys how to pitch a tent. The attempt must have gone bad, because he and the boy were buried under a collapsed tent, but smiling the whole time. On the back was the inscription, _Kakashi and Daiki (age 9) trying to set up the new tent, and failing._

Another picture had him with a young Rin, Ryuu, and Daiki by a lake, all of them wearing swimsuits. That one's back said, _Hatake family trip to lake. Rin and Ryuu-5, Daiki-4._

One had him and Iruka, who by the looks of it was slightly pregnant, sleeping together on the couch, cuddling. This picture's inscription had different handwriting then the others and it said_, Dad and Baba-ages unneccessary,_ and in a different color underneath was written in the familiar handwriting of the other pictures, _P.S. Unborn baby A.K.-Prenatal. _Carefully Kakashi moved the magnet off this one and looked closely, noting the content smiles on both of the faces in the picture. Carefully he folded the picture, sticking it in his back pocket.

Kakashi, not really hungry at the time, continued his exploration of the house. By the time he was all finished, he heard the door downstairs open and someone enter. Slowly making his way downstairs, he walked into the living room to see a kid walking in at the same time. He recognized him from the pictures, but the name was evading him. Said kid immediately dropped a backpack he had been holding and ran over to Kakashi, hugging him.

"Hey Dad, I'm glad your ok. Sensei told me you had been in the hospital and let me go early to see you." Kakashi hugged the kid back hesitantly, and pushed back a little to get a good look at the kid. He looked to be genin-aged, so Kakashi assumed he was Daiki. Deciding the kid looked old enough to understand Kakashi looked down at the kid and said,

"I'm sorry kiddo, but Dad's got a bit of Amnesia." Understanding flashed across the kid's face, and he nodded.

"Ok. I'll try to help you get back your memory then. Just so you know, I'm Daiki, I'm 12. I just graduated from the academy, and was assigned to team 5 under Chouji-Sensei. My teammates are Nara Shikana, daughter of Shikamaru-san and Temari-san, and Uchiha Akio, Sasuke-san and Hinata-san's son."

Kakashi smiled at the cheerful kid, who reminded him of Naruto. Daiki had Kakashi silver hair, but instead of sticking straight up, it fell softly, being cut just below his ears. He was wearing black pants, a fishnet top, and a yellowish jacket, an outfit that reminded him of Shikamaru's old look. His eyes blue, like Kakashi's, but his face was different. Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Daiki talking softly.

"Dad? Can you still practice with me? Like we always do?" Kakashi nodded after a second, following Sakura's advice to try to get back his memory by doing things he often did, that maybe something as little as a taking out the trash could bring back his memory. Kakashi thought she was going a bit far with that, but practicing with Daiki wasn't going to hurt any. Kakashi followed the genin out to the backyard, where some targets and training posts were located.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N. For those of you who are older and may be wondering, Kakashi has what is called Post-tramatic amnesia, which is generally due to a head injury (e.g. a fall, a knock on the head). If you want to know more, there is a wonderous search engine called GOOGLE that will help you.


End file.
